Question: The lengths of the sides of a triangle are consecutive integers, and the largest angle is twice the smallest angle.  Find the cosine of the smallest angle.
Answer: Let the side lengths be $n,$ $n + 1,$ $n + 2.$  Then the smallest angle $x$ is opposite the side of length $n,$ and its cosine is
\[\cos x = \frac{(n + 1)^2 + (n + 2)^2 - n^2}{2(n + 1)(n + 2)} = \frac{n^2 + 6n + 5}{2(n + 1)(n + 2)} = \frac{(n + 1)(n + 5)}{2(n + 1)(n + 2)} = \frac{n + 5}{2(n + 2)}.\]The largest angle $y$ is opposite the side of length $n + 2,$ and its cosine is
\[\cos y = \frac{n^2 + (n + 1)^2 - (n + 2)^2}{2n(n + 1)} = \frac{n^2 - 2n - 3}{2n(n + 1)} = \frac{(n + 1)(n - 3)}{2n(n + 1)} = \frac{n - 3}{2n}.\]Since $y = 2x,$
\[\cos y = \cos 2x = 2 \cos^2 x - 1.\]Thus,
\[\frac{n - 3}{2n} = 2 \left( \frac{n + 5}{2(n + 2)} \right)^2 - 1.\]This simplifies to $2n^3 - n^2 - 25n - 12 = 0.$  This equation factors as $(n - 4)(n + 3)(2n + 1) = 0,$ so $n = 4.$

Then the cosine of the smallest angle is $\cos x = \boxed{\frac{3}{4}}.$